Hanyou Manor 2
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Hanyou Manor 2 picks up where Hanyou Manor left off. The Warrior group is trying to make their group bigger and stronger. By having pups. But Pyro group keep fighting them. Will either group be able to have pups? Complete!
1. Things Have Changed

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Things Have Changed.

It's been two years since we last saw the Warriors. They are still the strongest group around. Unfortunately Lilac's brothers died during the winter last year. Speaking of Lilac she's Rasui's mate. Once Sasha told Rasui her age he kicked her out. Now she's back in the Pyro group. She's not the only one Rasui kicked out Zeke. After Living together for six months. Zeke and Rasui couldn't get along. So they fought to see who would be dominate male. Being the son of Inuyasha Rasui over powered Zeke. And ran him out of the Warriors territory. Impressed by the fight Lilac stayed. And became Rasui's mate and the Warriors dominate female.

The Pyro group has a new dominate female also. Her name Empress and she has blond hair and brown eyes. She is 5'6'' and is 256. Neither group has any pups. And that's because ever since King has become the Pyro group's dominate male. The two groups have been fighting off and on. Rasui hopes that the fighting will stop long enough. To mate with Lilac and for her to go through pregnancy and give birth. Marigold doesn't like the fighting. Go figure she's Azalea's and Shaman's daughter. Being the daughter of Inuyasha Yasha doesn't mind the fighting. Right now the Warriors are relaxing. It's summer so they are at the cave they grew up in.

And they still go to the cave in the cliffs in the winter. Just then Rasui asked "How about we go to the graves?" They buried Inuyasha, Rose, and Azalea. Under the same tree their grandmother is buried under. Yasha, Marigold, and Lilac got up and followed Rasui. The Warriors territory is the entire forest of Inuyasha. Which includes the place where their grandmother and parents are buried. Soon the group arrived at a big tree that's by a lake. Yasha and Rasui put flowers on Inuyasha's and Rose's graves. Even though Inuyasha wasn't her blood father. Marigold put flowers on Inuyasha's grave.

Inuyasha raised Marigold and Zeke as his own. Lilac stood facing the graves and paid her respects. Rasui, Yasha, and Marigold miss Inuyasha, Rose, and Azalea very much. But they are glad that they died peacefully in their sleep. They're glad that they didn't suffer. Once they were done paying their respects they returned to the cave. That night Rasui thought about how to get rid of the Pyro group. He doesn't want the Pyro group to go to the western land. Because his uncle and cousins live there. So he plans on waiting until the Pyro group. Come into the forest of Inuyasha again. Beat the crap out of them and chase them to the Northern lands.

With that plan in mind Rasui went to sleep. In the morning when the sun shined into the cave. The group woke up and went outside. Yasha went out on hunting duty. Marigold and Lilac looked around for wild vegetables. While Rasui is up in the trees keeping watch. Soon Yasha returned with a deer. The group ate some vegetables while the meat cooked. After the meat was done cooking. The group ate, talked, and enjoyed each others company.

* * *

Coming Soon Chapter 2. And I'm sorry it took me so long to put up a fic. I've been busy.


	2. The Warriors fail to get rid of the Pyro

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's Gal and Maric for reviewing.

**Chapter 2**

The Warriors fail to get rid of the Pyro group.

Two weeks later in the afternoon. The Warriors are out looking for lunch. Today Yasha is keeping watch. While Rasui is hunting and Lilac and Marigold looked for good mushrooms. Suddenly Yasha looked to the east. She howled loudly when she saw the Pyro group. Rasui head his sister's howl and headed back to his group. When he found them they are growling warnings at the Pyro group. But the Pyro group ignored the growls attacked. Rasui found and started fighting King. Brave Yasha started Fighting Empress. While Lilac and Marigold started fighting Eagle, Sasha, and Luna.

The two groups are evenly matched. Even though the Warriors are out numbered. They make it up with their strength. Ten minutes later both groups called it quits. The Pryo group went back to their territory. Rasui thought to himself "Well so much for my plan." He shook his head then checked on his group. Everyone is cut and bruised but Yasha has a broken leg. Rasui said "I think we better go visit Song." Song is the priestess that live in Kaede's old hut. She takes care of the Warriors wounds, broken limbs, and will help bring pups into the world. Helping Yasha Rasui lead the group to the village.

They found Song's hut and went in. Song saw them and said "Let me guess another fight with the Pryo group." Rasui nodded and said "You bet. Song took care of the Warriors wounds. And took care of Yasha's leg. Then she said "No hunting duty for Yasha foe a week." Rasui nodded and said "Thank you Song." The group left the village and returned to their cave. Rasui is glad that no one was killed. A week later Yasha is back on hunting duty. Right now the group is well fed and is relaxing.

Yasha is out for a walk. She is near the boarder of their territory and the western lands. Suddenly she heard "Psst." She looked and saw a male half demon. At the boarder of the western lands. He is 5'6'' and has brown hair and blue eyes. The male looks to be the same age as she is. Yasha growled and asked "Who are you." The male said "My name is Striker." Yasha said "My name is Yasha I'm a member of the Warriors group." Striker said "Cool I'm looking for a mate." Yasha snorted and said "I'll only mate with you if you're strong." The male growled and said "I'm strong." Yasha also growled and said "Get over here and prove it."

Striker went over to Yasha and she started a fight. with him. Five minutes later Striker is laying on the ground. Yasha snorted and said "Not bad but you're not strong enough. Come back in late fall and try again." Striker got up and went back into the Western lands. As he headed back to his den. He said "Dang she's tough I've got to become stronger. To mate with her." Soon Yasha returned to the cave. Then the group got ready for bed.

* * *

Coming Soon Chapter 3.


	3. Lilac and Yasha mate

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's Gal and Maric for reviewing.

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My Uncle was up visiting for a couple of weeks. And I've been busy working. Now that my Uncle is back in Florida. And I have the day off I'm goin to update.

**Chapter 3**

Lilac and Yasha mate.

It's late fall and all of the females are in heat. Rasui took Lilac into the cave to mate. Marigold is staying near the cave to keep watch. And Yasha is walking on the same path. She was walking on when she met Striker. The female didn't tell anyone about meeting Striker. She didn't think it was anyones business but her own. Yasha is hoping to meet up with Striker again. She hasn't seen him since she beat him up in the summer. Yasha knows it's a no no to mate with a roving male. But she wants the Warriors to have more members. She hopes the group will become large enough. To beat up the Pyro group. So that they'll never attack again.

Just then she heard "Well, well it's the woman who beat me up." Yasha saw Striker and said "I hope you've become stronger." Striker smirked and said "Oh I've become stronger." With that said Striker and Yasha started fighting. Five minutes later the fight ended in a tie. Yasha smiled and said "I guess you have become stronger. Now I'll let you mate with me." With that said they got naked and started mating. After mating and getting dressed Yasha said "You better leave before my brother comes looking for me."

Striker nodded and went back into the Western lands. Yasha got back just as Rasui and Lilac came out. Marigold asked "Where have you been Yasha?" The female snorted and said "I went for a walk ok." Rasui said "You shouldn't be out walking by yourself. While you're in heat." Yasha said "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Lilac asked "Oh yeah then how come I can smell a male on you?" Yasha said "I ran into a roving male and got into a fight. He proved that he's strong so I mated with him." Lilac growled and asked "Why did you do that for? And you do know the punishment for mating with a roving male is."

The red haired female said "I mated with him to make the group bigger and stronger. One day I hope that the group is big enough. To beat up the Pyro group so that they'll never attack us again." Rasui said "Yasha has a point Lilac. Besides she's my sister and Father wouldn't like it if I kicked her out." Lilac growled and went back into the cave. Now that Lilac and Yasha are pregnant. The two females can't get along. But Rasui insects that they get along. Soon the first snow is on the ground. So the Warriors moved into the cave in the cliff. Rasui and Marigold will take turns hunting until. Lilac and Yasha give birth. Yasha and Lilac will keep busy.

Like looking for tubers until the snow gets to deep. Then they'll get firewood for the fire. Right now the group is out looking for food. Rasui is keeping watch while Yasha and Lilac looked for tubers. And Marigold is stalking a herd of deer. Soon Marigold returned with a deer. The group enjoyed their meal after the meat was done cooking.

* * *

Chapter 4 coming soon

* * *


	4. pregnancies and births

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you Sessho's gal for the review.

**Chapter 4**

Pregnancies and births.

A month has passed and Lilac and Yasha are two months pregnant. The two females still getting alone. But Lilac has to get along with Yasha. Because Yasha is Rasui's sister and won't kick her out. But Lilac has a plan she's going to kill Yasha's pups after they are born. Of course she has to wait until after Yasha gives birth. And is on hunting duty so she's away from the cave. Right now the snow is to deep to dig through. So Lilac and Yasha are collecting firewood. Soon Rasui returned with a wild horse. The group went up to the cave. Two months have passed and it's a blizzard outside. Lilac and Yasha are four months pregnant. They are showing medium sized bellies. An they both can tell that they are having twins.

With two females in the Warriors pregnant with twins. The Warriors will become lager than the Pyro group. Two months have passed and Lilac and Yasha are six months pregnant. They are showing big bellies. Empress of the Pyro group has already given birth. She gave birth to twin sons their names are Emperor and Thor. Emperor has dark blond hair and Thor has grey hair. Back with the Warriors group. Lilac is in labor and Rasui has arrived with Song. Song is glad that the entire group survived the winter. Eight hours later Lilac has given birth to her twins. She had a boy and a girl and they are beautiful.

The girl is named Rosary and the boy is named Saber. Saber has white hair and Rosary has silver. Before Song left she checked on Yasha. Yasha isn't showing any sings of labor. Song said "Yasha you should give birth within the next couple of days." With that said Song left to go back to the village. The next day Lilac is looking for vegetables. While Marigold went out hunting and Rasui kept watch. At the cave Yasha is on babysitting duty. As she waited for the others to return. She is becoming more and more uncomfortable. Soon she knows that she's in labor. Yasha went into the cave and laid down. When the group returned Rasui got worried when he didn't see Yasha.

He went inside the cave and saw that Yasha has given birth to one pup. So far she's had a girl and is still in labor. Marigold ran to go get Song while Rasui and Lilac stayed with Yasha. Soon Marigold arrived with Song. Song checked on Yasha's first pup. Then she got ready to help Yasha with next pup. Soon Yasha gave birth to her second pup which is a boy. The girl has red hair the boy has dark brown hair. Yasha smiled and said "The girl will named Pandora. And the boy will named Viking." Song checked on mother and pups then she left. It's late so the group settled down for night. Tomorrow Lilac plans on putting her plan into motion. She's going to kill Yasha's pups while Yasha is away from the cave.


	5. Events in the pups lives

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 5**

Events in the pups life.

**Two days old**

The pups are now two days old. They haven't opened their eyes yet. So they don't know the pups eye color yet. Today Rasui is out hunting, Yasha is looking for wild vegetables, Marigold is keeping watch, and Lilac is on baby sitting duty. Yasha doesn't like the fact that Lilac is baby sitting. Now she can kill Yasha's pups as planed. The dominate female went in the cave. She separated her pups from Yasha's. Then she picked up Yasha's daughter Pandora. Lilac then racked her claws across the pup's body. Just then Yasha came in ans saw what Lilac was doing. She called for Marigold then took her pup from Lilac. Yasha laid her pup down and pushed Lilac out of the cave.

Marigold appeared and said "You called." Yasha said "Get Pandora and take her to Song. Lilac tried to kill her." Marigold nodded, got the pup, and ran to the village. Yasha then grabbed Lilac by the throat and said "Now I'm going to teach you a lesson." With that said two females started fighting. Ten minutes later Rasui returned with a deer. When he saw Yasha and Lilac fighting he went over and stopped them. He growled and asked "Why are you two fighting?" Yasha growled and said "I went into the cave to check on my pups. And I caught Lilac trying to kill Pandora." Rasui looked at Lilac and asked "Is this true?"

Lilac nodded and said "Yes it's true I was going to kill Yasha's pups. I don't think they should live. You should have kicked her out when she got pregnant." Rasui sigh and said "Yes I know what Yasha did was a no no. But she's my sister and she wants what's best for the group. If anyone catches you trying to kill Yasha's pups again. I will kick you out and find a different mate." Just as Rasui said that Marigold came back with Pandora. Yasha asked "Is she ok?" Marigold nodded and said "Yes she just has to keep the bandages on for a couple of days."

Yasha took her pup from Marigold and went into the cave.

**One month.**

The pup are now one month old. All of the pups have opened their eyes. Rosary has blue eyes, Saber has brown eyes, and Pandora and Viking have blue eyes. Ever since Lilac tried killing Yasha's pups. She hasn't been aloud baby sit. Yasha, Marigold, and Rasui take turns baby sitting. Rasui won't let Lilac baby sit until. She can be trusted not to kill Yasha's pups.

**One year old.**

The pups are now one year old. Right now they are outside exploring. Today Marigold is baby sitting the pups. Yasha is looking for mushrooms, Rasui is keeping watch, and Lilac is catching fight. Lilac is still not aloud to baby sit the pups. The female thinks she has learned her lesson. But Rasui doesn't want to risk another fight between Lilac and Yasha. Soon Lilac returned to the cave. She has caught enough fish for everyone. Ten minutes later the group enjoyed their meal.

**180 years old.**

The pup 180 years old and they are full grown. Rosary is the shortest at 5'5''. Saber, Pandora, and Viking are 5'6''. At the Pryo group Emperor and Thor have blue eyes and are 5'7''. Now the Warriors are big and strong enough to rid of the Pyro group.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter. And don't I'm working on Code Lyoko fic.


	6. The Warriors get ride of the Pyro group

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6**

The Warriors get rid of the Pyro group.

The new generation of the Warriors group. Have helped their parents fight the Pyro group before. Since then the adults of the Warriors group. Have been training their kids. Now Rasui believes his group is ready to fight and get ride of the Pyro group. The plan is to fight the Pryo group. Then chase them to the Northern lands. Rasui hopes the Pyro group will be happy in the Northern lands. And won't attack the Warriors group ever again. All they have to do now is to wait until the Pyro group attacks. They won't have to wait for long. Because the Pyro group is on it's way into the Warriors territory. Viking and Saber are keeping watch. While Rosary and Pandora hunt. And Yasha, Rasui, and Marigold look for vegetables.

Soon and Saber saw the Pyro group coming. They howled and jumped down. Rosary and Pandora heard the howls and headed back to the group. When they arrived they can see the Pyro group. The whole Warriors group is together and ready to fight. The Pyro group can see the Warriors. Luna asked "Can we beat them?" King said "I don't know but we'll try." The Pyro group charged and so did the Warriors. Rasui's Warriors out number King's Pyro group. Out numbered King gathered his group to retreat. At the same time Rasui gathered the Warriors. To chase the Pyro group to the Northern Lands.

The Warriors chased the Pyro group to the Northern Lands. Then they went back to their cave to celebrate. After the Pyro group settled down. They explored their new territory. The group like it so they decided to stay. Now the Warriors don't have to worry. About any group challenging them for their territory. Thanks to Inuyasha's legacy the Warriors. Have become the biggest and strongest group around.

* * *

Thank you to all that read reviewed. I'm working on a Code Lyoko fan fic. It's called Code Horse Haven. Summary: One day in class Jeremie and gang. Find out that the United States is having economic trouble. And people are starting to abandon large animals like the horse. Jeremie plans on one day buying a huge farm. And recuing the abandoned and unwanted horses in the US. But then Jeremie's parents die in an accient. Will Jeremie still go through with his plans? Or will he abandon them?


End file.
